


The one when Derek's willpower went to hell

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek tried to be reasonable, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Smut, Stiles isn't 18 yet, boyfirends, but Stiles is too hard to resist, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: It was before Sheriff's wedding and Derek was helping Stiles with a tie. Why Derek was invited? Because he was Stiles’ boyfriend but the tricky part was that sheriff made a very threatening comment about Derek’s hands on Stiles before the boy will turn 18 and it was getting harder and harder.





	The one when Derek's willpower went to hell

Stiles couldn’t believe this after his dad told him he was about to get married. When the boy found out who was the lucky woman he made it even less real. In few months he was about to finally be Scott’s brother and now he was all suited up and standing in front of the room’s mirror struggling to tie his tie when someone knocked at the door.  
“Come in!” he called with a frustrated groan.  
“How is it going?” Derek Hale asked with a smirk as he realized what Stiles was doing.  
“Very funny.” Human sighed throwing his hands in the air. “Can you help me with this?”  
Why Derek was invited? Because he was Stiles’ boyfriend but the tricky part was that sheriff made a very threatening comment about Derek’s hands on Stiles before the boy will turn 18 and it was getting harder and harder.  
“Stiles..” Hale said in a warning tone.  
“It’s just a tie big wolf. Nothing more.” Stiles moaned frustrated. “Please… I can’t go to my dad’s wedding looking like that.”  
“Okay.” Derek sighed and slowly approached the other. “Just please don’t do something stupid and keep us from trouble.” He took the tie in his hands.  
“Did I ever do that?” Stiles asked with a smirk but it faded immediately. “Don’t answer that.”  
“You know I love you Stiles and I don’t think you’re stupid but I really like being alive.” Derek admitted as he was working with the tie but Stiles didn’t listen. Hale was so close and the boy couldn’t take his eyes off his lips.  
“Derek..” he whispered hypnotized.  
“Yea?” the werewolf asked like it was a normal conversation but then he saw the other’s expression, his heart started beating faster and even though a voice in his mind warned him to step back he didn’t do it. “Stiles..” he whispered instead as Stilinski putted his hand on his chest and that turned on the red light. “Stiles what are you doing?” he asked as he stepped back the fact that the boy moved with him.  
“You know exactly what I’m doing.” Human said in a low voice.  
“Stiles please. Stop it. It’s not worth it.” Derek tried to push the other away but with no results.  
“I know you want it as much as I do. We have over an hour left.” Stiles whispered into his ear just as he trapped Derek between his body and the wall.  
“Stiles.. Please…” Hale tried to hold on the reasonable part of his brain but the closer the boy was the more to hell it went. He will be the death of him.  
“Tell me what you want Derek..” Stiles breathed out, his hand going down Derek’s torso as he started kissing the werewolf’s neck.  
“Stiles I..” werewolf tried to say something but then he felt Stiles’ hand under his shirt.  
“Yes Derek?” after that Stiles pushed him even harder onto the wall.  
“Your dad…” Hale started but Stiles ran his hand over the bulge on Derek’s pants making him move to the touch as he sucked on his breath.  
“Is busy..” the boy finished slowly moving his hips so their erections touched as he kissed him passionately and that was when Derek’s mind was gone.  
He used his hands to pull Stiles even closer and received a hot groan. He grabbed the other even harder and turned them around so now the boy was under the wall what made him throw his legs around Derek’s hips and werewolf’s hands moved to grab Stiles’ hips to keep him in place.  
“God..” the boy moaned as Derek moved his lips to other’s neck, sucking and making a dark hickey, and involuntary rocked his hips.  
“Stiles..” werewolf let out a load groan.  
“Shhh… We’ll get caught.” Stiles warned smugly.  
“Shut up.” Hale groaned.  
“Make me.” It sounded like a dare.  
“I was about to.” Derek responded and in the matter of seconds he threw Stiles onto the couch and appeared on top of the teenager almost ripping off Stiles’ shirt and tie.  
“You just tied that…” Stiles complained but there was nothing real behind it.  
“I can do it again.” Hale reminded as he pulled away enough to get rid of his shirt.  
“Oh my God you’re so hot..” Stiles gasped, his eyes going down Derek’s happy trial.  
“I think I know how to shut you up.” Derek smirked as he moved down to pulled off Stiles’ pants and boxers showing his sobbing cock. “So needy..” he whispered just before he swallowed him whole.  
“Shit..” Stiles moaned.  
“Shh..” Derek’s breath ghosted over Stiles’ length. “We will get caught.” He smirked as he slowly licked his boyfriends member making Stiles throw his head back, his back bended and fingers clenched on the sheets.  
“Please..” Stiles groaned from pleasure.  
“Please what?” Derek asked with a smirk moving his hands all over Stiles’ body.  
“Please fuck me into the mattress you big bad wolf because I don’t think I’d be able to wait any longer.” Stiles answered.  
“As you wish.” Hale whispered into his ear using all of his willpower not to do it without any preparation.  
He’d lie if he said that he wasn’t dreaming about that moment but Stiles was a virgin and he needed to do it carefully.  
“First drawer on the right.” Stiles answered that not asked question.  
Moments later Derek was able to slide his lubed cock inside of Stiles making the boy squirm.  
“Fuck..” he gasped and Hale waited until Stiles was fully accommodated with the feeling. “Move..” human whispered and Derek listened bucking until he found the sweet spot. “YES! Derek… Please… Right there… Harder… Don’t you dare to stop… Oh God…” Stiles moaned totally lost.  
“DEr… I’m about TO- “Stiles warned when werewolf’s lips landed on his so when they were on the edge their moans weren’t that loud. “That… Was… Amazing…” Stile breathed out gasping for air as Derek moved to the other side of the bed. “Do you think they heard us?” he asked looking at his boyfriend.  
“I hope not. Although I would love everyone to know that you’re mine I still like being alive.” Hale admitted smiling.  
“I love you Sourwolf.” Stiles confessed closing the distance and kissed Derek passionately.  
“I love you too.” Derek smiled. “But now we should dress up.” He got up and pulled on his pants.  
Stilinski did the same and they were about to button up their shirts when someone opened the door.  
“Scott!” Stiles called in shock. “Boy you scared me.. “  
“My mom wanted you to come down.” Scott informed.  
“I’m happy you finally did it.” Lydia admitted as she appeared next to McCall. “The sexual tension between you was really annoying.”  
“What do you mean?” Stiles looked at her confused.  
“I mean, Yes.. Derek… Right here…” she imitated the moans.  
“You heard that?” human asked getting incredibly red.  
“I think everyone did..” Scott admitted.  
“ Oh God…” Stiles groaned.  
“That one also.” Lydia smirked.  
“LEAVE.” Human demanded.  
“As you wish..” she winked at them before she and Scott disappeared behind the door.  
“Stiles I’m going to kill you.” Derek growled at the boy.  
“You can’t kill me because I’m your mate.” Stiles smirked.  
“I haven’t claim you yet.” Hale reminded.  
“After what happened I think you can do it.”  
“After your birthday.”  
“Do you mean?” Stiles’ eyes widened.  
“No sex till your 18th birthday?”  
“You wouldn’t dare..”  
“Try me… “ Derek smirked. “Now let’s go. Your dad is probably waiting to kill me.”  
“I will kill you if you wasn’t joking.”  
“I wasn’t.” Hale left a soft kiss on Stiles’ lip and left with a smile.  
The same night it turned out that Derek was joking.


End file.
